This invention relates to devices for cooling beverages and forming ice and more particularly to a method and device that not only forms ice, but that can also be placed in a beverage container.
Devices forming ice and cooling beverages are well known in the art but what is desired is a device that will do both. With devices that form ice for placement in a beverage, as the ice melts the beverage is diluted affecting the taste. Devices for cooling a beverage either are not formed for use with many bottled beverages or contain chemicals which could be harmful if leaked. Further, these devices do not permit for adding flavor to a beverage or mixing multiple liquids. Thus, a need exists in the art for a device and method that address these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a method and device that more efficiently cools a beverage.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and device that forms ice for use with bottled beverages.
A still further objective is to provide a device and method that provides easy transport of liquid for mixing.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill I the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.